


The Start Of Something Beautiful

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rory is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Rory finds herself dumped, she goes to her favourite diner owner for comfort, but will she tell him what's happened, or why?





	The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I own nothing, less than nothing really...
> 
> No profit is made, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> I did my research before writing this, and whilst I don't have a set timeline on mind, Rory is definitely over the age of consent in Connecticut for the purposes of this fic... Here's the link if you want it... https://www.legalmatch.com/law-library/article/connecticut-age-of-consent-lawyers.html
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction, however it's my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be reposted elsewhere without my prior consent.

Rory walked into the diner, looking around nervously she quickly spotted the man she was looking for. Tears welled up in her eyes, of their own volition, as her gaze landed on Luke. He hadn't spotted her yet, he was busy serving another customer. Rory perched on her usual stool and waited as patiently as she was able to. After what seemed like an eternity, Luke finally finished serving his customer, turning on his heel he spotted Rory and smiled.

The smile quickly morphed into a frown when he noticed the unshed tears swimming in Rory's eyes. Luke inclined his head to the stairs, silently asking if Rory wanted to come upstairs, turning to murmur something to Caesar. "Hey, c'mon," he said softly to Rory, guiding her to the stairs.

As soon as Luke's apartment door was shut, Rory buried herself into his chest finally letting go of the tears she'd been holding back. Luke wrapped his arms around the slim woman and held her close as her body shook with the force of her sobs. To say he was worried would be an understatement, Rory was usually very composed.

In fact, Luke was certain this was the first time he'd ever seen her so upset. Eventually, Rory's sobs subsided to small hiccups and she vaguely registered that Luke was rubbing her back and making small soothing noises in her ear. Rory pulled back, suddenly embarrassed by the display of emotion, "'m sorry."

Luke looked confused, turning Rory's face so she was looking at him again, concern etched on his face, "sorry?"

A small smile graced Rory's lips, "'m sorry for gettin' all emotional on you..."

Luke pulled her back into his arms and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "nothing to be sorry about, it's fine, what happened?"

Rory was silent for a few moments whilst she pulled her thoughts together, "He left me... Said I was in love with someone else."

A sigh left Luke's lips as Rory finished explaining, "then he doesn't deserve you, you're incredible Rory."

The brunette pulled away again and wandered over to Luke's couch, flopping down and resting her head on her hands, "he's right ya' know..." Luke hummed for her to continue as he sat down next to her. Rory was silent for so long he started to worry that she hadn't heard him, "I am in love... with someone else that is."

Luke was stumped, "so, why did you stay with him then?"

"The guy I love, he's, he's older than me... I'm not sure he feels the same way. I was only crushing on him when I started seeing Drew, I thought my feelings would go away with time, I was wrong..." Rory said in a rush, feeling a blush start to crawl up her neck the more she said.

Luke thought over her words before taking her hand in his, "if he doesn't like you, then he's an idiot. You're funny, smart, kind, caring, gorgeous." Luke trailed off, his stomach dropping as he realised he'd said too much, he knew his attraction to the younger woman was inappropriate, he'd tried to suppress his feelings but the more he tried, the stronger they became. Rory felt her stomach swoop at Luke's words, she quickly admonished herself, there was no way Luke saw her as anything other than a kid.

Realising that she'd been staring, Rory blinked and looked away, "I'm pretty sure he still sees me as a silly teenager."

Luke scoffed and tucked his finger under her chin again, meeting her eyes, "if he likes you then he won’t care that you're younger than him Rory, I promise, and you’ve never been a ‘silly teenager’ anyway."

Making up her mind, Rory hummed and glanced away, "you, it's, you Luke," seeing Luke tilt his head slightly Rory expanded, "I love you Luke."

The diner owner dropped Rory's hand and ran his hand through his hair, "me?"

Rory took Luke's actions as a rejection and sprung up from the couch, making to leave the apartment, "'m sorry, I should just go..."

A hand around her wrist stopped Rory dead in her tracks, she slowly turned around to face Luke, hesitant hope blooming in her chest, "please don't leave, I was just surprised is all, never expected that my feelings were requited."

The hope morphed into butterflies as Luke told her he had feelings for her, "you, you don't see me as a child?"

Luke grinned at that and pulled Rory closer to himself, "I definitely don't see you as a child Rory. I haven't for some time now."

Rory felt her own grin blossom at his words, her blush returning as Luke made a show of letting his eyes roam over her body, just to prove he didn't see her as a child of course. "Kiss me, Luke, please?" Rory whispered, cradling his face in her hands, her breath fanning over his cheek.

Luke groaned lightly and pressed a chaste kiss to Rory's cheek, "how could I refuse?"

Rory swore her knees buckled slightly as Luke gently pressed his lips to hers, a moan torn from her chest as he pressed closer and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Rory quickly welcomed Luke into her mouth, her knees definitely buckling this time as Luke dominated her mouth.

Luke broke the kiss with a chuckle as he supported Rory, making sure she didn't fall to the floor. Smiling Rory pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek, “are you busy tonight?”

Luke tucked Rory closer into his chest, “not once I close the diner.”

“Great, I’ll cook you dinner then.”

Luke looked hesitant for a moment then asked, “your mom?”

“She’s away at a conference... Something to do with the inn.” Rory reassured him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’ll see you at eight then beautiful."


End file.
